


【盾&铁】那个不为人知的夜晚

by ZEROD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROD/pseuds/ZEROD
Summary: 在大战前夕，Tony和Steve进行了一次长谈，关于过去，关于未来，关于希望，而他们没有一个人意识到，这将是他们最后一场谈话。
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark





	【盾&铁】那个不为人知的夜晚

上

天色渐昏，在沉沉阴影吞噬过来的前一刻，Steve听见Tony的声音。

他们回来有两天，不，算是三天了。前两天的晚上无人成眠。Tony说这是正常的时空效应，说完就带着原石匆匆钻进实验室，似乎再迟一步就要被大厅里蔓延开的沉默吞噬。Natasha的离去在每一个人心底投下翳翳阴影，没有人说话，像是在参加一场无言的追悼。那大概是最漫长的一夜，一直到东方微白，人们才一个接一个起身离开，而Steve坐在那里，盯着灰白的天空，从旭日东升，到烈日当空，再到暮色四合，他只是坐在那里，任脑海被嗡鸣不断毫无意义的白噪占领,也许睡了一会儿，也许没有。

“我得说，你对格子衬衫的执着有点吓到我了。”

一道声音直直劈入，所到之处一切声响退避三舍。Steve不用回头就知道是谁，也只有这个人这么喜欢评价他的衣着，他怀念这个。

“一个十几年如一日穿着西装的人如是说。”Steve转过头，Tony端着咖啡杯站在他身后，眼睛里倒映着将落未落的夕阳。“Tony。”

“嗨，Cap。你是对我的另一套战甲有什么意见？当然，科技含量没那么高的那种。”Tony顿了顿，“即使是以四十年代的流行更新标准，你也该换个新风格了。”

“你一向引领潮流。”Steve笑了笑，“就只是，流行让我有些……迷惑，但我会去试试。”Steve皱了下眉，像是吃了颗酸溜溜的柠檬糖，“别抱太大希望，它们不太适合我。”

Tony放下手中的杯子，坐下来拍拍Steve的肩膀，“对自己有点自信，大兵。你知道你的作战服，呃，塑形效果更好的那套，大部分是我设计的吧。你穿着它的样子棒极了。如果你想知道，我还收藏了一套那版的兵人呢，等身版，就放在Malibu的大宅里……”

Steve眨了眨眼，看向Tony，目光疑惑犹豫，像一根尖锐的针刺向Tony连日实验变得松散麻木的神经，他立刻就意识到自己说了什么。

“我没吓到你吧？不，那就是个玩笑。”

他迅速否认，将目光移向窗外，语速飞快地说，“说真的，我几天没睡了，高强度工作的后遗症，你懂的。”他顿了顿，“如果你不介意的话，我先回去了，还有一些，唔，后续工作，我要……”

“关于哪一部分？”Steve打断了他。

“什么？”

“玩笑的部分，”Steve语带笑意。“所以你夸我很帅气的部分也是个玩笑？”

“不，那部分是真的。”刚说完，忽然意识到了什么，Tony眯着眼睛指控道：“你就是想听我再夸你一遍是吧？ 好啦，你心满意足啦？现在我是真要回去了。”

Tony欲走，而Steve拦住他，“你现在需要休息，你的床上一次见到你是什么时候？”

“哇哦，这可真是久违了。不，Steve，对着Bruce说这话去，他现在才是实验室里最疯狂的那个。我差点出动Mark才让他回屋睡觉。”

“而你是那个抱怨Bruce不休息却自己端着咖啡狂饮的人，是你吗？”Steve轻叹一声，“你是该回去了，这边，记得吗，你的房间。”他的手放在Tony肩上，手下的肌肉僵硬了一瞬间，最终还是慢慢放松下来。

“什么，不。”Tony调整了下坐姿，好让自己能更舒服地窝进沙发里， “听着，我就是睡不着，好吗？我可能有点兴奋过头了，后天，如果一切还这么顺利的话就是后天，我们就能做好那个该死的手套，你知道这意味着什么。”Steve眨了眨眼睛，翘起一个微笑。是的，他知道。

他没再说什么，也许是沙发太舒服，也许是眼前深红的天幕足以让人沉醉，Steve想，他们又开始说话了，不是任务式的命令和通报，就只是闲聊。这很好，他很想将这一刻继续下去，一片静谧中，时间被无限拉扯撕裂，这一刻恰似绵延时间长城中一个黑黢黢的裂缝，仿佛冻结了一切，躲进去便可装聋作哑的以为岁月静好。可幻觉终究是幻觉，美国队长从来不擅长玩弄时间——他才是被时间玩弄地遍体鳞伤地那个。夜幕会降临，明天，下一个明天总会到来。至少，在明天到来之前，他们还有今晚。

有那么一会儿他们都没说话，一片寂静中之后彼此的吐息声清晰可闻。在躲在这个裂缝中，Steve几乎要睡去。

“Cap，有件事情你可能想知道。”

“什么？”

黄昏已逝，天边隐隐有星光闪现，在Steve坠入黑沉朦胧的梦境之前，混沌的思绪捕捉到Tony，清醒重又占领高地。Tony起身避过他的眼神，拒绝做出下一步解释，“好啦，我们都该回去休息啦。”好像之前的声音只不过又是Steve脑海中喁喁私语的幻想。但Steve知道那不是，Tony躲闪的眼神也知道。

“我以为我们已经达成一致了。”他站起来。

“关于什么的？哦，你是领队，当然了。”

被拦住去路的Tony转头走向吧台，Steve跟上去。吧台橘色的灯光亮起，打在Tony脸上，映在Steve的眼中，像极了温柔的颜色。他被那温柔蛊惑，说道：“关于信任。”他顿了顿，“记得么？在2012年的纽约战场上，齐塔瑞在我们头顶嘶声咆哮，摩天大厦在我们身旁轰然倒塌，前路遥不可知，你将手伸向我，在断壁残垣的中央，你问我，你信任我吗？现在该是我问你了，Tony，你信任我吗？”

Steve是什么时候靠的这么近的，近到Tony能感觉到他厚实胸膛上传来的热量正暖烘烘的烤着他，近到他不知道是该推开还是拥抱上去。于是按兵不动成为唯一的可选项。

在Steve深沉坚定如北冰洋底经年不化的坚冰般蓝色眼眸的注视下，他只能在这场关于信任的辩证中认输，一如之前的无数次，他想，Steve Rogers就是有这个本事让Tony Stark举手投降。

“好吧，你赢了。我猜Captain American总是能得到他想要的，是吧？”

“有时候那取决与Iron Man想不想让我得到。”

“真不知道是谁教的你这样伶牙俐齿。”

“哦，Tony，你知道的。”Steve轻推Tony的肩膀，“快说，别想蒙混过关。”

Tony从酒柜里拿出一瓶酒倒进手上的杯子，金黄的酒液晃起来，将杯子衬得好似流光溢彩，Tony注视着杯子里升起的气泡，淡淡地说，“没什么大事。我们做了个手套，你知道的。我……”

他饮下辛辣的液体，点燃喉咙，焚烧胃袋，“手套的设计基于MARK的手甲，所以……我在手甲上也添加了相同的设计，以防万一，顺理成章，对吧？就是这么回事。帮我个忙，别告诉Bruce。”他撇过头去，“和权杖那次不一样，我没想拿它做什么。就只是以防万一。”他顿了顿，又低声加上一句：“我感觉不太好。”

Steve愣了愣，脸上又浮现出Tony讨厌的不赞同的神色。

“我们最后一次找到灭霸时，他在黄昏下的农场里踽踽独行，原石几乎杀了他。现在你，Tony·Stark，你是在向我暗示一旦出现意外，你会戴上那几块该死的石头，你会成为那个生命为注，与魔鬼签下死亡契约的人，是吗？”

“我更喜欢救世者这个名字。”Tony试着咧开个笑脸让话题轻松点，显而易见，他失败了。好队长的眉头仍皱得死死的，眉间皱起的纹路刻进Tony的眼里，拉响自我防御警报。不，不是现在，他死死捂住狂响的警铃。

“如果我不坚持问，你是不是又打算瞒着所有人？等到最后一刻其他人束手无策，你站出来所谓的救世主？就像奥创那次一样？”

好极了，Steve·Rogers向来知道怎么触发Tony·Stark的混蛋按钮 。

“少自大了，Rogers。”他深吸一口气，试图压下所有情绪，语气仍比预想的激愤，“如果我真的不想说，从一开始我就不会说一个字，我会像金字塔里法老王一样沉默的守在自己的宫殿里一言不发。你知道这件事的唯一原因只可能是我想告诉你，好吗？我不想奥创的事重演一遍，我以为有你看着我会好一点。我知道在你眼里我永远是自大狂，是做着用盔甲武装世界的偏执梦想的疯子。但这次我只想把那一半人都带回来，仅此而已。满意了？”

他看向Steve，准备迎接下一轮唇枪舌战。他在期待什么呢？Tony在心里轻嘲。他们之间总是如此，而这一次，甚至没有突如其来的战斗打断他们。而当他真正对上Steve的脸，后者却露出介于后悔和无措之间的表情。

“Tony，我不是那个意思。”他急切地说着，拽住Tony的左臂，仿佛下一秒他就要转身离开。

”在经历了所有的一切后，如果我还有一丁点觉得你是自大狂，我就是个无可救药的蠢货。我只是慌了。你说起手套，说起赴死，我不能想象，不敢想象。那些话脱口而出，无论听起来像什么，那都不是我的原意。我想说的是,Iron Man,你不能独自离开，世界不能失去你。”

“哇哦，这可……你今天似乎格外通情达理。”

“你今天似乎也格外坦诚。”

Tony将视线移向Steve拽着他的手，老实说，那有点疼，四倍力量，可以理解，他不准备出声抱怨。而Steve在察觉到Tony视线的下一秒就甩开了手，动作太大，差点撞上桌角，像只被踩了尾巴的猫，欲盖弥彰，不打自招。

“小心点，Rogers。”Tony像是被Steve的动作逗笑似的，嘴角弯起，却像一把锋利的剑，“ Stark的坦诚可不会带来什么好事。”

他的酒杯见了底，伸手抓过酒瓶添酒，被盖在酒杯上骨节分明的手拦住。Tony的视线顺着手臂线条蜿蜒而上，瞪了那双手的主人一眼。

“我看着你呢，”Steve说，将酒杯推到一边，“没什么坏事能发生。”

“我收回说你通情达理的话。”

Steve耸耸肩，“有时候我还是得强硬点，我猜。”

“如果我来打响指，是不是一切都不会有问题？我是说，我有血清呢。”

“血清只能加快你的恢复能力，如果你被辐射烧成一块焦炭，细胞瞬间坏死，血液霎时汽化蒸腾，血清甚至都来不及反应修复。”

“那你呢？你甚至都没有血清。”

“我们能别再这上面纠缠了吗？”Tony叹口气，“我是Tony·Stark，我习惯作出成千上百个永远也不会用到的预案然后把他们丢到角落自生自灭。我知道大多数时候都是我在杞人忧天，但我停不下来。如果不拼尽全力，如果我看到的可怖未来成为现实，我就是那个将整个地球推入万劫不复深渊的人。所以行行好，Rogers，对未来忧心忡忡不适合你，别抢我的活干。”

Steve低头凝视着他，一瞬间，他仿佛看到了大西洋底暗流翻搅出的惊涛骇浪。出乎意料地，他真的没继续喋喋不休。

“还记得吗，在神盾的航空母舰上，我指责你不是个能趴在铁丝网上让队友爬过去的人。我应该为那道歉的，却一直找不到机会。Tony，你是我所见过的最无畏的斗士，我为我说过的话抱歉。”

“得了，Cap，我们都对对方做过一堆破事，你确定要把大好时光都浪费到毫无意义的道歉上？”

Steve伸手给自己倒上酒，一饮而尽。Tony嚷嚷着这不公平，而Steve则笑着说，“我有血清呢。”

“浪费！你根本不会醉！你在用血清侮辱威士忌的灵魂！”Tony眯起眼高声说，Steve觉得他有些醉了。

“剪断铁丝网更好。”

“什么？”

“我是说，我现在觉得剪断铁丝网更好。”

“那可不一定。没准我们找不到钳子呢？”

“你就是喜欢和我唱反调是吧？”

“我是个Stark，挑衅权威是我们代代相传的家族格言。”Tony张开双臂，灯光下神采飞扬的模样一如多年前博览会舞台上大放光彩的时刻。Steve突然想拿起笔将这一刻记录下来，尽管他知道再好的画家也描摹不出岁月为那双琥珀色眼眸添上的隽永痕迹。

“我们应该出去逛逛，我可受不了呆在这儿一整晚。”

“即使是和我在一起？”

Tony轻快地说：“就是因为和你在一起，我得找点乐子。怎么样，队长，你来不来？”

“哇哦，真伤人。”Steve开口：“据我所知，这里方圆百里空无一人，我们的邻居除了耗子就是蜥蜴。你要去哪儿找乐子？”

“天上。”纳米盔甲应声而上，闪烁着金属光泽，Steve记起，距他最后一次见到Iron Man已隔五年之久，那一抹天边的金红是在梦里也不从出现的颜色。

Steve的晃神没持续多久，他说：“你等等，我去找根绳子过来。”

“拿绳子做什么？”Tony歪着头眨了眨眼，露出不解的神情。

“你看，如果我要在地下跟着你跑，我至少也要在你身上栓根绳子，好让我看起来不那么像个夜半狂奔的疯子。”

“哈！你是要把我当风筝放吗？你可跑不过我。我得说，你的幽默感值得被世人重新认识。我应该给你出本书，《美国队长幽默集》，一定热销全美。”

“别笑我啦。你知道我不是官方打造出的老古板的样子。”Steve轻推Tony的肩膀。

“我没笑你，谁敢笑美国队长呢。”Tony说，“修正一下我刚才的话，我们去天上逛逛。你到底来不来？”他向Steve伸出手。

领会Tony的意思后，Steve几乎是受宠若惊了。在经历过所有的一切后，他以为能这样与Tony闲聊就已经很好。争锋，背叛，欺骗的种种在他们脚下划出深不见底的裂痕，他们现在握手言和，装得若无其事，但裂痕就在那里，只是他们视而不见。他愿意用一切填补上那些吹着阴寒冷风的窟窿，他做了个计划，用余生去实行。

他握住了那只伸过来的手。


End file.
